When The Dust Settles
by BajanTamarind
Summary: Just a small interlude of what Bonnie and Klaus could be.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonnie & Klaus could be pretty interesting together. I just wanted to dedicate this to all of those lovely people over on the CW boards. Not sure if there will be another chapter but I hope you enjoy.  
><strong>

**I own nothing.  
><strong>

The curtains fluttered airily on the wind as it wafted through, brushing lightly against the cheek of the sleeping girl in the bed. She sighed softly as the cool breeze caressed her face. Exhaustion had taken over and even with the power of one hundred dead witches the magic had taken its toll. Yet she tossed restlessly from side to side not able to find a comfortable spot even in sleep. Eventually her eyes opened drowsily and she swung her legs over the bed. Making her way over to the bathroom she filled a glass with water and drank greedily from it. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Big green eyes stared back at her and she wondered who that person in the mirror really was, turning away she made her way back towards her bed promising herself she would not wake up until morning. She caught a quick glance of the time and groaned. It was 3:21a.m what was she doing up at this ungodly hour.

Pulling the covers around her she managed to get comfortable and Bonnie could feel herself finally drifting off to sleep again.

"Hello Bonnie", a voice said seductively out of the darkness.

Her breath hitched in her chest and sleep left her in an instant, a distant memory to the dread which now settled heavily in her stomach. Maybe she was hallucinating because she would know that voice anywhere and there was no way it should be coming from inside of her bedroom. Bonnie closed her eyes tightly her hands gripping the covers until her knuckles turned white.

"I'm not going anywhere", the voice continued.

It was coming from the foot of her bed, heart racing beyond control she rolled over to see her worst nightmare staring down at her. Immediately her magic rushed to her defense and she pushed him away but he only smiled bemusedly.

"Now, now is that any way to greet a guest?" Klaus smirked as he continued to stare at her.

"I'll kill you", she whispered gathering the power to herself. How long had he been standing there watching her as she lay defenseless?

"Come now, we both know that you're hardly in any shape to be making threats", he said condescendingly.

Bonnie had been barely able to muster enough power to push him away but she would die first before she let this monster win.

"Do you want to test that theory?" she challenged.

Sparing her another glance he moved around her room slowly, touching her things and putting them back as if he was some explorer in a strange land. Her room was an extension of herself. Anything that he grasped in his hands would be violated.

"Stop it!" she snapped.

By now she'd gotten out of the bed. She was vulnerable there, pausing he let his fingers gently trail over her hair brush before nonchalantly removing his hand. His eyes roamed her body casually and his very gaze made her feel naked. Not that she was wearing that much to begin with. A boy shorts and tank top were all that she'd worn that night to bed. It had been too hot and she too tired to look for anything else. Now she wished she had put something on more suitable for battle

"Your wish is my command", he said smoothly bowing slightly at the waist.

"How did you get in?" she queried angrily trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Did you forget our little sacrifice? What you see before you is neither vampire nor werewolf. I need no invitation", he said arrogantly.

"I will not warn you again, leave now, while you still can".

"Let's stop this game Bonnie. Firstly we both know you're too weak now to pose any threat to me and secondly you father is sleeping down the hall from us. I checked on him on my way in".

"What did you do to him" she hissed angrily fear again settling over her like a heavy blanket.

"Nothing…yet", he whispered sinisterly.

Bonnie knew she was not ready for another fight with him, the sacrifice, all of it had drained her and it terrified her that Klaus knew that too.

"Why are you here", Bonnie asked grudgingly after a long moment of silence. His eyes continued to roam her body and she crossed her arms defensively over her chest.

"Now that is an interesting question", he tapped his finger to his lips thoughtfully. "You see it seems I've lost two witches in a very short time".

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Did you really think I was going to let Damon Salvatore keep you?" He asked.

"Are your crazy? Wait a minute no need to respond, I already know the answer to that question", Bonnie said incredulously. "I do not belong to Damon Salvatore or anyone else for that matter so whoever gave you that information got it dead wrong".

"Do not insult my intelligence. No one needed to tell me you were in the Salvatore's service", he said sharply.

"I did that for Elena and the others. It had nothing to do with them", she said vehemently. Klaus's boyish face remained emotionless at her outburst.

"You will come with me", he said rather matter-of-factly.

"What!" she sputtered. "The hell I will you freak". He mind raced trying to find a way of escape for both her and her father but before even a plan could be formulated Klaus stood in front of her.

"Don't do anything foolish", he advised. One more step and his chest would be pressed to hers. His eyes had changed to a golden brown color and his voice had become husky.

"You don't need a witch, the ritual was a success you are free of the curse", she said defiantly. He was so close that she could see the fine gold hair curling delicately at his temples. A sudden urge to stroke them had her pressing her nails into the palm of her hand. How could she ever think of touching him after all that he had done to them?

"Who said anything about need?" he leaned in closer so that he could smell her.

She smelled like sunlight and roses mixed with spice. It awoke a longing in him that he had thought long dead.

"I can tell you definitely that this is all about want. I've been alive too long not to get what I want, when I want it". Bonnie gulped.

"I'm not going anywhere with you".

"You should look at me when you say that". Bonnie met his gaze boldly. If he'd wanted to kill her he would have done it already. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her scared.

"I'm not going anywhere with you", she stated again firmly.

"Really?" he queried as he twirled a strand of her hair between his fingers. His closeness was making her feel unbalanced. The power rolled off of him in waves and it threatened to overwhelm her and the last bit of defiance that she was holding onto. He closed any remaining distance between them so that his chest brushed slightly against her. Her nipples hardened uncontrollably and a shiver went up her spine at the contact.

"Here are your options Bonnie Bennett stay and watch me lay waste to everything and everyone you love or come with me and keep them safe". By now he was talking directly into her ear. "You should well know I do not make promises that I am unable to keep".

A cloud that had been covering the moon finally drifted away and the light cascaded through the room. Klaus stood silhouetted the only spot of darkness against the moonlight. He had put some distance between them once more. Klaus wanted to see her come to him. What choice did she have, she was drained. He extended his hand.

"I am waiting" he said smoothly. His face was completely unreadable in the moonlight.

Hesitantly she stepped forward and for an instant the mask slipped and she see the raw hunger on his face. Everything in her told her to run but there was no running from this man or thing that stood before her. When she was finally close enough she slowly rested her much smaller hand in his and she felt his cool fingers encircle hers.

"Good choice it would have been truly a pity to drag you from this house", he murmured, his fingers tightening ever so slightly. Her eyes widened and she realized that no matter what she'd said or done he would have taken her. It took every bit of restraint she had not to try and destroy him no matter the cost but she would fail and what would happen to the others left behind? He firmly grabbed her jaw so that she was looking at him.

"I always get what I want you would do well to remember that".

When he got no response but an angry glare he started to laugh in true merriment.

"We're going to have so much fun together sweetness of this I can assure you". He turned on his heels pulling her behind him.

"Wait! I have to change my clothes and grab some stuff".

"I will provide you with all that you require. Come."

His tone left no room for argument and he did not even spare a backward glance. She stared helplessly at her room. Would she ever see it again? Gazing at his retreating back she knew she would make him live to regret the day he had ever taken her.


	2. The Long Road Home

****Here is another installment as requested. Thank you for all of the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well****

Bonnie huddled against the passenger door trying to put as much distance between her and Klaus as possible. A sleek black BMW had greeted her when she had stepped out the front door and now here she was driving along a deserted strip of road to God knew where, with the most powerful creature in the world. His very existence spun nature on its heels and left it reeling from the careful balance that had been shattered.

"Are you trying to become one with the door?" he asked curiously as he turned to look at her small form.

He'd taken off his black leather jacket on entering the car and it now lay between the two seats. It appeared you couldn't be a member of the club unless you owned one. Free of his jacket she could see that he had the first couple of buttons of his shirt undone, which allowed a smooth expanse of chest to peep through. Her gaze lingered before drifting to his hands which gripped the steering wheel firmly but gently as they guided the vehicle effortlessly through the still dark morning. Sliding her eyes upwards she saw that he had been watching her intently all the while her gaze had been roaming over him. Hurriedly breaking eye contact, she turned away to look out of the window aimlessly. It was so dark outside, everything was one big blur as it whizzed by, an endless progression of shrubs and grasses which now separated her, from her home and the people she loved.

"There really is no middle ground with you witches is there?" he asked derisively after a moment. Bonnie stared at him incredulously, was he being serious?

"Middle ground?" rage filled her voice as everything faded into the background until only that moment existed. "You've killed indiscriminately all for your own gain, for power".

Tears threatened to fall when she remembered Jenna's broken body and the subsequent funeral that had left Elena and Jeremy shell shocked. Had John not sacrificed himself Elena would be dead or even worse, a vampire. Bonnie willed her tears away, she would not allow even one drop to fall in front of him.

"I did what I had to, you witches and your precious balance", he said scornfully. "What did you think I would do? You really thought I would let you lock away a part of me forever? You were the ones who created the loop hole I just walked through, so I would be very careful with the judgment you pass my precious witch". She could feel the intensity of his stare and the displeasure in his voice.

"You are right", she said wearily. Klaus arched his eyebrow in surprise. "To hell with the balance, when we first knew what you were we should have smothered you in your crib while you slept and ended it all". Her voice trailed off as the words she had been thinking flowed effortlessly from her lips.

There was absolute silence after that, no sharp retort, no witty comeback, just silence. She finally dared to glance over at the still figure sitting beside her. Had she gone too far? It was not like her to be cruel but he brought out the worst in her and for a small moment she almost felt a twinge of regret but she remembered all that he had done and all that he was capable of doing and any regret passed like a fleeting memory.

"Well maybe you are smarter than your predecessors", he finally said coldly his jaw clenched tight. "Unfortunately what is done is done and the sooner you understand that the happier you will be".

"I could never be happy with you", she grimaced disgustedly. Whether he knew it or not, she wasn't going to stop until he couldn't hurt anyone ever again. After that she would be able to go home and everyone would be safe and free from the threat of Klaus forever.

"What? You wanted to spend your life with that Gilbert boy did you? He asked in malicious amusement, interrupting her thoughts. "Unfortunately the only man you will have is me, my pure, innocent Bonnie. However I assure you, you will not be disappointed". The hunger was in his eyes again and he made no attempt to hide it. Heat rushed to her face, he'd left no room for misinterpretation.

"You don't know anything about me and whatever ideas you've gotten in that twisted head of yours needs to stop". By now Bonnie was sitting straight in the seat, alarmed at the direction in which this conversation was going. Admittedly she had been alarmed from the time Klaus had shown up in her bedroom but now they were heading down a rocky road. A road which she did not want to come to the end of, of that she was certain. She thought of Jeremy and wondered what he would do when he found out she was missing. He'd lost so much already and now this. When would this nightmare end for him?

"You know I must admit it is really hard to concentrate with you in this state of attire. Times really have changed". Choosing to ignore her last outburst he allowed his gaze to stray to the soft swell of breast that that he could see over her tank top.

Bonnie did not think her face could get any hotter but it did. He was the one who had dragged her out of her house not allowing her to take even one thing. Curling herself back into a ball she turned her body away so that once again she was snuggled into the car door.

"We'll rectify that soon", he said matter-of-factly. She did not even care anymore she'd decided she had nothing more to say to him. What was the point of talking to the devil? Realizing that he was being given the silent treatment Klaus settled into smug silence.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

Bonnie did not know when she had fallen asleep or even for how long, she'd certainly had no intention of leaving herself so defenseless but she had been exhausted. They had stopped that was what had woken her. She scrambled up wincing in discomfort as her body tried to work the kinks out after sleeping in such an awkward position. Peeping out the window she realized they were on the main street of some town. It was still pretty early that was for sure.

"We are here"

Where the heck was here and why had they stopped? Before she had a chance to process Klaus was out of the car. He now had her door open and was gesturing for her to get out. She blinked rapidly cringing away from him.

"Do you wish to stay in this attire for the whole trip?" he asked in exasperation looking at her impatiently.

Taking a moment to look around she saw that they had actually stopped outside a boutique, "The Boudoir". The sign was in some fancy writing and the shop was nestled between a bakery and an antique store.

"I said I would be taking care of all of your needs so please get out of the car".

Bonnie really did need to be more covered, besides it was putting her at a disadvantage and making her feel vulnerable whether she liked it or not. He was being unusually polite and it appeared he had no intention of trying to remove her forcibly from the car.

"Fine", she muttered. "But I can't get out looking like this". There were not that many people out and about at that time but some inquisitive eyes might still spot a half naked girl getting out of a car.

Klaus looked around a small furrow crinkling his brow. He did not like the idea of anyone seeing her either he realized. The only one who should see her like this was him. Shaking off his jacket he offered it to her.

"This will get you to the door. Put it on".

Why did he have to be so damn imperious? As normal he expected everyone and everything to do exactly as he said. Bonnie grudgingly took the jacket and slipped her arms into it. It swallowed her, the arms were way too long and the shoulders too wide but it provided good coverage. She had not expected it to be so warm. Tugging it closely around her she stepped gingerly out of the car. He had not even allowed her to put on shoes. Fortunately the pavement was smooth as she tipped toed gingerly past him allowing him to shut the door.

Klaus liked seeing her in something that belonged to him. Long after she took the jacket off his scent would remain on her skin. The wolf in him growled with pleasure.

"Is this place even open?"

"There is someone here. I can hear their heart beating".

Following behind him she watched as he rang the little bell at the door. It really was a nice shop, well from the outside at least and it looked expensive. After a few moments a lady opened the door. She was the embodiment of elegance, her blonde hair was in a perfectly slicked back chignon and not one strand was out of place. She wore a fashionable red skirt suit with black open toed heels and her makeup could not have been anymore flawless even if she had tried.

"Good Morning", she said politely. Bonnie could hear the inquiry in her voice.

"My friend and I are in a bind", Klaus said smoothly. "We need to make some purchases rather urgently". He was being the perfect charming English gentleman.

"Oh, I'm sorry but we're not open as yet. Could you come back in an hour?" Her smile was pleasant but Bonnie could see her trying to process what sort of bind would have left Bonnie cloth less at this hour of the morning. Embarrassment coursed through her as the woman continued to inspect her coming to a stop at her bare feet.

"Really, we can't delay and I will make it worth your while I assure you" he said a warm smile spreading over his face drawing the woman's attention back to himself. Any residual reluctance the woman was experiencing faded under the warmth of Klaus's smile.

"Well this one time couldn't hurt I guess and you did promise to make it worth my while", her hands fluttered nervously on her chest as she stepped back to let them in. As Bonnie passed her she could see that she was slightly flushed.

After having locked the door behind them she walked over to the wall behind the register to turn on some additional lights.

"I'm Lydia just to get introductions out of the way. What are you looking for today?" she said making her way over to them once more.

"I am Jonathan and this is my companion Lisa. We require everything a full wardrobe so to speak". Of course he would not use their real names Bonnie thought.

"Everything?" Lydia asked her eyes wide.

"I said I would make it worth your while didn't I", he said disarmingly.

"Why yes of course step this way", she spluttered.

She led them to a spacious room in the back. The walls were painted a pretty green. On the left they were two dressing rooms. Opposite these rooms were comfortable beige leather chairs and these faced a full length mirror at the front of the room.

"I'll need to see everything on", Klaus said as he sank comfortably down in the chair. Bonnie opened her mouth to protest. Klaus raised his hand in a gesture of silence. "I grow tired of this Bonnie and I am loosing patience. It was not a request. We'll start with casual clothing", he said to Lydia gesturing for her to leave.

"Umm right", she looked first at Bonnie and then at Klaus nervously before walking back into the main shop area to get the clothes.

Watching her retreating back Bonnie felt humiliated that someone had witnessed that exchange. He had silenced her like a child and she felt impotent. Her strength was coming back but now that he had made the change she had to admit to herself she was not confident it would be enough to take him down. She would have to bide her time despite the fact that it galled her. Being smart would allow her to win in the end.

Klaus watched her struggle to hold her tongue and was pleased when she did nothing but to give him a look of pure loathing. Good, maybe she was finally learning to accept her fate. However he knew that that was very unlikely. It was quite apparent she would enjoy nothing more than burning him to a crisp and scattering what was left of him to the far corners of the earth. He would have to be careful with this one, she would definitely prove to be more than a handful but he was without a doubt up for the challenge.

Lydia walked backed into the dressing area pulling loads of clothes on a small trolley.

"So we can start with these. I tried to get a variety of styles and hopefully something in here should work for you".

Bonnie could tell Lydia was excited, she knew this was going to be a huge sale. Taking a deep fortifying breath Bonnie headed towards the dressing room. She would just get this over and done with. Lydia hung the outfits on some hooks inside the room and closed the door giving Bonnie some privacy. She rested her head against the door in relief. Since this ordeal had begun Klaus had constantly been there and even if it was just a door between them it was a much needed a respite and gave her a chance regroup. She could not allow him to see any chinks in her armor. A Bennett witch was made of sterner stuff than that.

"So when is this show going to start?" Klaus asked mockingly through the door.

Shrugging off his jacket she hurriedly took the first outfit that came to her hand and put it on over her boy shorts and tank top. These were all the undergarments she had and there was no way she was taking them off. Smoothing her hand nervously over her clothing she gritted her teeth and stepped out.

The dress she wore a pretty green mid thigh summer dress with a deep V-neck in the front and the back. It was spectacular on her but one could not help but see the tank top and boy shorts she wore underneath.

"It's lovely on your skin tone and it makes your eyes pop but oh dear we definitely need to do something about that underwear of yours", Lydia's nose was wrinkled in displeasure.

"Well I don't have anything else and they're not exactly underwear", Bonnie replied irritated and annoyed that she was having this conversation in front of Klaus.

"Not a problem dear. I can sort that out for you too", Lydia replied turning to go.

"Wait it's not necessary…!" Bonnie started to exclaim.

"Lydia go and get the appropriate undergarments", Klaus cut in.

Both women turned to look at him. Lydia paused for a second and then nodded in acknowledgement leaving the room. This had gone too far there was only so much she could take.

"You wanted to see the clothes on and they're on. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" she hissed angrily.

Klaus couldn't explain it himself. When she had stepped out he'd thought he was looking at a vision. Even after having dragged her from her bed and sleeping in the car she was still gorgeous. The color was beautiful and Lydia was right it did make her eyes pop. He did not want his gaze to stop at the top of the tank top but wanted it to continue down to where the V-neck ended around mid-chest. Unknowingly his fangs had come down a bit at the very sight of her. She brought out both beasts in him and the feeling was overpowering.

"I need to see it as it was intended to be worn", he replied calmly. Bonnie looked at him incredulously.

"You know what I will not be part of your peep show. I'll pick whatever I want and you don't have to see anything". She was fuming by now. How dare he treat her like some toy he could play with?

"I'll have to politely disagree", his hands were folded thoughtfully beneath his chin.

"Tough for you", she said sarcastically.

"You know what? I'm getting awfully hungry. I wonder what's around here to eat", he scanned the area thoughtfully as if some tasty tidbit would jump out at any second. He leaned back comfortably in the chair as if he had not a care in the world.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed with suspicion and then she saw his gaze land firmly on Lydia who they could see out in the store area looking through lingerie.

"You wouldn't", Bonnie gasped.

"Why not, you don't want to play so I'll have to find another way to occupy myself", he looked at her innocently.

"I can't believe you are so petty", she said disgustedly. "All of this for a dress really?"

"You'll realize one day that it's not the grand gestures that make life enjoyable but the little things and right now this happens to be my little thing. So you are going to change into something more appropriate for that dress and I will see it or I will rip her throat out and leave her gasping like a fish on the floor".

His tone was that of someone talking about taking a stroll on the beach. Picking an imaginary piece of lint off his pants he watched nonchalantly as Lydia walked back into the room.

"I don't think you can wear a bra with that dress", she whispered to Bonnie confidentially. If only she knew it was useless to whisper but she appreciated the effort at affording her some sort of privacy in this situation. There was probably someone waiting for her to come home at the end of today and she would not be the reason she didn't.

"Thank you", Bonnie said taking the things from her hand. Klaus smirked in triumph. Slipping back into the dressing room she removed the tank top and wiggled on a sexy black thong that that Lydia had included in the pile and it was true you couldn't wear a bra with this damned dress and so she had left it off what was the point. Let Klaus have his thrill she would make sure that he regretted it later. Exiting the dressing room Bonnie stood again in front of her two critics. Lydia looked thoroughly pleased with herself but Klaus just stared.

"Is everyone happy now", she queried a definite edge in her voice.

"You're gorgeous", Lydia clapped happily excitedly.

Klaus rose fluidly from the chair and approached her. Bonnie almost took a step back but then she just tilted her head back defiantly. It was everything that he'd thought it would be and more. She was petite but don't let it fool you, she packed some serious curves in that small body of hers. He walked around her silently taking all of her in.

"Stunning", he finally said.

Bonnie had not expected such a simple compliment and from the look on his face she could tell he was genuine. He had stopped behind her and their eyes met in the full length mirror. The dress really did do all the right things for her and one could not help but feel sexy in it.

"I'm not going to let you get away from me Bonnie Bennett. I'm going to have to keep you forever", his voice was seductively soft. He looked at her startled face in the mirror before stepping away to take his seat again.

"Well this one was certainly a hit", Lydia said clearing her throat.

After that everything was a blur. Lydia hustled about bringing her outfit after outfit. Klaus though expressing an opinion occasionally let her choose what she wanted without interference which surprised Bonnie. It felt pretty weird for some man to be buying her all of these clothes but she kept reminding herself that in this case the end justified the means and besides he was the reason she didn't have any. Finally the shopping spree was over. She'd gotten everything from casual to formal, warm to cold, shoes, bags, the works. Why did she need all of this stuff. Where were they going anyways?

Lydia had finally finished cashing their purchases but Bonnie could not bear to look at the total. Lydia was over the moon so Bonnie knew it had to be pretty hefty. Klaus took out a credit card but before he handed it over she saw the name Jonathan Myers which was the one he had given when they had first entered the store. Having lived hundreds of years he must have gone through many identities. Lydia clueless to it all swiped the card happily. When it came back approved her grin got even bigger, she handed Klaus the receipt.

"Thank you so much. This is the biggest sale we've ever made".

"A promise is a promise after all. Now you will remember nothing of this except that two people came into your store and bought quite a lot of items. You will not remember their faces or their names and you will say whatever it takes to ensure no-one knew we were here", his eyes dilated as he used his power on her.

"Okay", she said dreamily.

"Let's go", he said to Bonnie.

Picking up as many bags as she could carry Bonnie walked out the store with Klaus close behind her carrying the rest. Giving Lydia one more parting glance she could see that she was still staring off into space distractedly.

"Will she be alright", Bonnie frowned.

"She'll be fine. Just get in the car"

He had put the bags in the trunk and now waited somewhat impatiently for her to get in so that they could go. Somewhat grudgingly she got back into the car where she was once more alone with Klaus. They had spent about two hours in the shop so by now everyone was up and about. Thank God she was now appropriately dressed, of course she'd had to wear an outfit out of the store and Bonnie was feeling more capable already. As they drove through the streets she saw a few curious glances directed at the sleek vehicle that was passing them by. With a heavy sigh she watched as the people faded until it was just Klaus and her on the road again. It was bright out now so she could take in the scenery not that there was that there was much to see.

"Would you have really killed her", Bonnie asked quietly.

"If I'd had to", he said without a pause. One minute he was seductive, charming and almost kind and the next someone who would kill without even a second thought. She must never let herself forget what he really was.

"Besides you wouldn't have let that happen and you know it. Whenever there is an innocent around I'll always have the upper hand. Your weakness will be my gain", he said calmly.

Bonnie could make no argument against what he'd said and didn't want to either. She was who she was and she made no apologies. He might see it as a weakness but she saw it as her greatest strength.

"Where are we going", she asked deciding not to pursue that line of conversation any further. It was enough that they had left Lydia alive and well.

"To my home", he replied and a look of genuine happiness crossed his face.

"Your home?" she asked puzzled.

"Yes I've missed it and now that I've finally succeeded I need to go back to where it all began".

"Where exactly is your home", she asked a feeling of trepidation sweeping over her.

"Why it's in England of course"

"We're leaving the country?"

A knot of fear settled in her stomach, she wouldn't even be in America anymore. She would really be all alone with him. Klaus saw the look on her face and for some strange reason he wanted to try to reassure her.

"You might enjoy it more than you expect Bonnie. If we keep this civil there is no reason why you would not be happy there".

How about the fact that she would be away from her home, friends and family she fumed inwardly? He was acting as if this was some voluntary vacation instead of a kidnapping.

"I highly doubt that", she said dryly.

"You may be pleasantly surprised", he said looking over at her.

Bonnie continued to stare miserably out of the window and cursed the fates that had let her and Klaus's paths ever meet.

****In the next chapter hopefully we get to experience Klaus's home and see what has become of Stefan****


End file.
